


Come to my Rescue

by vsky949



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Cheating, Childhood Friends, Domestic Violence, Fluff, Love, M/M, Smut, Support, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:37:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vsky949/pseuds/vsky949
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Prompt. Zayn believes in signs and love, always has. The bruises Harry leaves him aren't signs that they aren't in love, no matter how much Liam tries to convince him otherwise. And the peaceful silences Zayn has only shared with Liam since they were kids are not signs that Liam and he share something special.<br/>And he saying they aren't signs, is not a sign that he's in denial..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue/ Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [babycakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babycakes/gifts).



> (Prompt: "well uh my idea basically is like Zayn and Harry are together one is older than the other Zayn is happy with Harry untill Harry starts to hit him so basically a domestic abuse fic i think thats what those are called? idk but anyway yeah something along the lines of that and like even though Harry hits Zayn he still stays cuz he loves Harry and then like a pining Liam who Zayns been bestfreinds with since grade school and then maybe conflicting emotions with Zayn like he might love Liam to xx")
> 
> Please kudo/comment if you like! I'll update soon. xx

**Prologue**

Sometimes the quietness when being alone is great for people. This time is great to look back and reflect on your life. It gives you time to just relax and breathe.

For Zayn, this wasn’t always the case.

Being surrounded by quiet made him anxious. It made him feel nervous; like something was about to happen. He felt like he needed to look over his shoulders every couple of seconds. His heart sped up and he picked on his skin absentmindedly.

This wasn’t how it used to be. Zayn used to love the confinement. He used to enjoy this time; use it as the time to let his mind wander free.

Now, his thoughts get the better of him and it scares him when this happens.

Ever since that day.

Zayn doesn’t really know what happened with him and Harry. It’s not like he wasn’t happy, because he was. He and Harry have been together for a long time; they have lived four happy years together. But just like every other couple, they have their fights.

Harry is a little impatient, which doesn’t always go well with Zayn’s quiet character. Most times, Harry can respect the silence Zayn engulfs in. But sometimes his impatience gets the better of him.

Zayn understands that, which is why he doesn’t say much when Harry does something to him. Sure, maybe laying a hand on someone isn’t the right way to go about things, but Zayn doesn’t say anything.

He knows he kind of brings it on himself by working Harry up. And if Harry needs to punch him, slap him, kick him, or anything else so he can get his anger out, it’s okay with Zayn.        

It’s gotten harder now though. The bruises can get hard to hide sometimes. People criticize him, as he always wears pants and sweaters, even in the heat. Yet he doesn’t have a choice. He doesn’t want people to ask questions and get Harry in trouble.

He loves Harry and Harry loves him. The bruises might deceive but he knows what he believes about their relationship, and that’s that they’re in love with each other.

\--

**Chapter 1**

“Zayn can you get that please?” Harry calls out from the kitchen.

“Sure babe.” Zayn replies. He stands up from his comfortable spot on the couch and goes towards the door. He pulls it open to reveal a smiling Liam.

“Hey Zaynie.” Liam says, a big smile on his face.

Zayn mirrors back that smile. “Hey Li-li.” He moves over so Liam can pass inside and closes the door behind him. When he turns around, Liam engulfs him in a hug. Zayn chuckles but wraps his arms around Liam’s waist and rests his head on Liam’s neck, just like they’ve done since kids, since Liam always managed to be a couple inches taller than him.

They pull apart when a cough comes from the room. Zayn stiffens slightly, which he knows Liam can feel. Liam pulls back but leaves his hand on Zayn’s back, rubbing it while he turns to face Harry.

A smile is still on his face but it’s not as wide or genuine as it was towards Zayn. “Hey Harry, looking good.”

Harry smiles at Liam. “Thanks Liam, as do you. Dinner is almost ready. Why don’t you guys sit in the living room for now? I’ll call you guys in when it’s done.” He gives Zayn a warning look before turning on his heels and going back to the kitchen.

Zayn sighs but walks towards the couch. Liam’s hand never leaves his back, always rubbing it just like high school when Zayn would stress over tests. By the time they sit down, Zayn could feel most of the tension between his muscles leave.

Liam sits next to him and removes his hand, causing Zayn to make a disapproving sound. Liam chuckles and drapes his arm over the couch and Zayn’s shoulders, making him scoot closer to Liam.

“How are you Zee?” Liam finally asked.

“Fine.” Zayn replied, an automatic response. Liam gave him accusing eyes and Zayn sighed. “Really Li, I’m fine.”

Liam nodded. “How many times this week?”

“It’s Wednesday Liam!” Zayn exclaimed. Liam gave him the pair of eyes again and Zayn shrunk down while answering, “Just twice.”

Zayn felt Liam tense next to him. “No Zayn, no ‘just’. Once is already too many.” Zayn sighed but didn’t reply, knowing arguing with Liam about this was pointless. He didn’t understand.

Liam studied him for a bit before sighing. “Okay,” he said, understanding when Zayn wanted to end the conversation. “So, what’s been going on? How’s work?”

“It’s fine.” Zayn replied. “Mr. Steinson looked over my designs for the new line. He said he liked them and was going to see what he could do to help them get approved by the rest of the board on the day of the showcase.”

Liam smiled at him encouraging. “Wow Zee, that’s great! I’m so happy for you. I know you’ve been waiting to get your designs out for a while.” Zayn blushed and smiled.  “What did Harry say?”

Zayn’s smile faltered. “Umm, I haven’t really told him. It’s not set in stone yet but if it does happen, I’m going to have to stay overtime to get everything ready and I don’t want him to get mad at me.”

“Zayn, he shouldn’t be mad if he knows this is your dream. He should be proud and encourage you.” Liam argued.

“Li, can we just drop it?” Zayn pleaded.

“Drop what?” Harry asked, appearing from the kitchen.

Zayn stood up quickly, adding space between Liam and himself. Liam sighed and dropped his arm so it would rest on his lap.

“It’s nothing babe.” Zayn said, coming to stand by Harry. Harry gave him scrutinizing eyes but nodded at him and Zayn sighs, knowing it’s not the end of this conversation.

“Dinner’s ready. Come to the kitchen Liam.” Liam nods and stands up, following Zayn and Harry. The dinner is already set up on the table when they enter. Liam sits on one side of the table and looks up at Zayn, expecting him to take the one next to him. Zayn is about to sit down when he feels a hand on his lower back. He turns to face Harry, who is looking at him curiously. He pulls out the chair across from Liam and motions towards it.

“Sit babe,” His tone sounds casual but Zayn can notice the little warning in his voice.

“Oh, umm, yeah thanks hun.” He sits down and sends and apologetic look towards Liam, who just nods in understanding and a hint of annoyance.

The rest of the day passes in common chit chatter between the three boys. Zayn tries to relax but can feel Harry’s hand on his leg, cautioning him when he gets too interested in Liam’s part of the conversation.

Luckily, Harry can’t reach both legs and doesn’t notice Zayn’s other leg’s ankle hooked with Liam’s under the table.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. Prompt. Zayn believes in signs and love, always has. The bruises Harry leaves him aren't signs that they aren't in love, no matter how much Liam tries to convince him otherwise. And the peaceful silences Zayn has only shared with Liam since they were kids are not signs that Liam and he share something special.  
> And he saying they aren't signs, is not a sign that he's in denial..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait but I've been hella busy. Either way, I finished it. It's not really revised so excuse any mistakes. & this is like my second or third time writing smut related things, so I'm sorry if my blowjob description is bad. :P & sorry if this makes anyone uncomfortable to read.  
> But either way I hope you like it. Next chapter should be up sooner. :) xx

** Chapter 2 **

Liam left sooner than Zayn would’ve liked. Lunch passed fine, both Liam and Harry doing their best to try to get along. The whole time, Harry kept some sort of physical connection with Zayn, whether it was his arm around Zayn’s shoulder or his hand in his.

Zayn used to love when Harry did something like that; keep him by his side. It made Zayn feel loved and happy to know Harry wanted people to know about their relationship.

Nowadays though, Zayn didn’t like it. He felt suffocated. Harry wasn’t doing it to show off their love, but to mark Zayn as his property. He did it so people, in this case Liam, understand he was off limits.

Liam didn't comment on this all night, not wanting to be rude and knowing it wasn’t worth Harry’s temper.

**

Zayn was washing the dishes in the kitchen when Harry walked in. He had gone outside without a reason and Zayn didn’t bother asking why. Harry came in and stood in the doorway looking at Zayn. When he felt a presence Zayn turned, and noticed Harry with a faraway look in his eyes.

He gulped and said shakily, “hey babe.” Harry didn’t say anything, just kept staring. Zayn turned back around to finish the dishes. He heard footsteps and was going to turn around when a hand suddenly clasps the back of his neck. He dropped the dish and sponge that was in his hand in surprise. Harry’s other hand reaches over to turn off the water while keeping a strong grip on a gasping Zayn.

Zayn felt Harry’s lips graze somewhere by his ear. “What do you think you were doing tonight Zayn?” Zayn made a whimper, trying to respond, but the hand around his neck tightened. “Why were you being so friendly with Liam, huh? Why were you being secretive when I walked in? You know I do not appreciate being fooled, Zayn.”

Zayn’s hands were around Harry’s, trying to loosen the grip. “I’m,” he choked out, “sorry.”

Harry laughed cynically. “I don’t think you are babe. If not you would’ve learned from last time. You know what I’m talking about right? When I walked in and Liam was kissing your cheek.” He turned Zayn around, but crashed his body harshly against the counter, both already knowing that it would leave bruises. “I thought I made myself clear, but I guess I didn’t.”

Harry leaned in, close enough that his breath was on Zayn’s face. He gripped Zayn’s face and forced it upwards so he was starring in Harry’s eyes. “You are mine Zayn. Mine and mine only. I don’t like to share, especially when it’s who I fuck around with. Got it?” Zayn gulped and nodded.

Harry smirked and leaned in, kissing Zayn hard. Zayn gasped and stood there for a bit frozen. Harry leaned away and smacked Zayn. He reached his hand to grab his cheek and turned to face Harry with teary eyes. Harry leaned in again and pushed his lips against Zayn’s more furiously and grabbed onto his hips, grasping them hard and forcing Zayn forward to respond to him.

Zayn’s tears were falling down his cheeks but he tried not to focus on that and just pay attention to Harry so he wouldn’t get even more mad. However it seemed as if he was doing a bad job, because Harry pulled off, and hurdled Zayn upstairs to their bedroom.

Once they entered, Harry took off both his and Zayn’s clothes quickly. He pushed Zayn to his knees and looked at him expectantly. “What are you waiting for? Suck.”

Zayn sniffled but nodded, and took hold of Harry in his hand. He gulped before he leaned in all the way, running his tongue along Harry’s cock. He licked around it until he felt Harry grab onto the back of his head and push him down so he could take Harry in his mouth. He opened his mouth more and tried his best to relax his throat so he could take more of Harry in. He bobbed his head up and down and used his hand to pump the part he couldn’t fit in his mouth.

“Oh yeah, baby, you look so good.” Harry moaned. He removed Zayn’s hand and took hold of some of Zayn’s hair. He pushed Zayn more and more until he felt himself hit the back of Zayn’s throat. Zayn had his hands on Harry’s legs, trying to keep breathing. But it was hard when Harry was fucking himself, faster and faster in Zayn’s mouth. Zayn gagged, which only pushed Harry to keep going.

“Urgh, I’m so close babe. Keep gagging for me like the little whore that you are.” Zayn was going to pull off, angered at Harry. Harry sensed this however and his eyes narrowed. He tightened his grip on Zayn and thrusted into his mouth, holding him still. Zayn’s eyes widened as he really struggled to breath. He gagged and gagged, pinching Harry’s skin so he could pull out. However, that only seemed to turn on Harry more, and he moaned louder every time.

Finally, he stopped thrusting and pulled out. Zayn opened his mouth, gasping for air. Harry removed one hand and wrapped it around his cock, pumping it until he was squirting all over Zayn’s face and inside his mouth. Zayn closed his eyes and tried to take in as much as possible, knowing Harry hated when he didn't swallow at least half of his load.

After finished, Harry pulled Zayn up by the neck and kissing him feverishly. He pushed him back until he fell onto the bed. Harry kissed his body, going from his neck to his chest. He sucked and lapped on the skin by Zayn’s stomach, biting around his hip and causing Zayn to hiss out.

“You know you like it when I’m rough babe.” Harry told him, his pupils black. Zayn had his eyes closed, trying his hardest to not cry. Harry kept leaving open mouthed kisses on Zayn; everywhere except his cock. Harry purposely went as close as possible without touching him there. He left Zayn’s body wet and dirty, “just like you,” he stated.

Suddenly, Harry stood up. Zayn’s eyes flew open. Harry wordlessly pulled on his clothes without bothering to look at Zayn. After he was clothed, he came to the nightstand and grabbed his phone and wallet. He fixed his hair, flinging it to side, before turning to face Zayn.

“If I find out you hung out with Liam again while I’m gone, we are going to have problem Zayn.” He smirked evilly and smacked Zayn in his stomach, making him clutch over and hiss. Harry winked and walked out.

Zayn didn’t move until he heard the front door close and Harry’s car pull out of their driveway. He walked slowly to the bathroom, filling up the tub with hot water. He climbed in after it was filled all the way, not even flinching as the water burned his skin. He sat there, pulling his legs to his chest and resting his chin on his knees.

He stared at the clear water, not even realizing when his tears started mixing with it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. Prompt. Zayn believes in signs and love, always has. The bruises Harry leaves him aren't signs that they aren't in love, no matter how much Liam tries to convince him otherwise. And the peaceful silences Zayn has only shared with Liam since they were kids are not signs that Liam and he share something special.  
> And he saying they aren't signs, is not a sign that he's in denial..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is really short. Sorry I've sucked in updates recently. I'm putting this up now and going to finish up the 4th chapter later today. So I should have it up by tomorrow. I hope you guys like it and let me know what you think. :) xx

** Chapter 3 **

_“Any day it'll all be over_

_Every day there's nothing new_

_And now I just try to find some hope_

_To try and hold onto_

_But it starts again_

_It'll never end”_

Zayn startled awake, panting loudly. He tried to sit up but a weight around his waist stopped him. He looked over and saw Harry sleeping, his arm holding him and his legs tangled with Zayn’s. Zayn sat there for a minute, unsure on how to react. Harry was always the most adorable sleeper in the world. He seemed so at peace and that couldn’t help but make Zayn smile lightly. He raised a shaky hand and pushed Harry’s hair out of his face.

Harry purred and slowly opened his eyes. He looked at Zayn and smiled crookedly. “Hi beautiful.”

Zayn gulped. “Morning.”

Harry pulled Zayn down softly and gave him a tender kiss. Zayn let himself close his eyes and rest his hand besides Harry’s head. Harry pulled back and smiled at Zayn, Zayn mirroring it. He sighed and sat down, pulling the covers off of him. “I’m going to make breakfast. Anything you’d like?”

Zayn thought. “Eggs and toast?”

Harry nodded. “Sure. Scrambled eggs and a side of toast with butter and sugar coming right up.” He winked at Zayn and kissed his forehead before walking out of the room and towards the kitchen. Zayn smiled, loving how Harry didn’t even have to ask how he liked his food; he just knew. Zayn got up and made their bed, last night pilling into his list of ‘things Harry does that don’t matter anymore because I love him and he loves me’.

Deciding he was too lazy to drag his body to the bathroom and take a shower, he went straight to his closet and put on a pair of skinny jeans and a random T-Shirt with it. Fixing his hair in a quick quiff, he walked towards the kitchen, his sock-covered feet dragging along the wood floor.

He hummed in approval when the smell of coffee and eggs overcame his senses. He walked up to hug Harry from behind, who was standing in a pair of black boxers facing the stove.

“Smells delicious, babe.” Zayn said.

Harry chuckled. “Thanks hun. Sit down.”

Zayn got two plates and put them down by Harry before going to take a seat on their kitchen table. Harry served their food on both plates and headed towards the table. He set Zayn’s in front of him and kissed his temple as he took his own seat, making Zayn blush.

“So what’s on the agenda today?” Harry asked.

“Well I have to head to work in a bit. I’m having a meeting with Mr. Steinson on my involvement in the showcase this year. He thinks I have a shot to be chosen this time.” Zayn mentioned excitedly.

“Sounds good babe. Just don’t get your hopes up too much okay?” Harry said, shrugging his shoulders. “You know, just so you’re not disappointed when it doesn’t work out.”

Zayn felt his hopes drop. “When?” He remarked sadly.

Harry looked up. “I said if.”

Zayn shook his head and looked down sadly, finishing his breakfast in quiet. He heard Harry exhale loudly and Zayn knew it meant he was annoyed, and that only made Zayn more angered. What gave Harry the right to get mad when he was the one who was being unsupportive?

Zayn stood up, taking his empty plate and putting it in the sink. He went to the living room and put on his shoes quickly. He took hold of his jacket and yelled out, “I’ll see you later, Harry,” and walked out the door.

He pulled out of the driveway and turned the radio on, letting himself connect to the music.

_“In middle of the night_

_You hang around me like a_

_Bad,_

_bad,_

_bad,_

_bad_

_drug”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.  
> the first song is Heavily Broken by The Veronicas  
> and the second one is Bad Drug by Tristan Prettyman  
> Both awesome songs and awesome singers. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. Prompt. Zayn believes in signs and love, always has. The bruises Harry leaves him aren't signs that they aren't in love, no matter how much Liam tries to convince him otherwise. And the peaceful silences Zayn has only shared with Liam since they were kids are not signs that Liam and he share something special.  
> And he saying they aren't signs, is not a sign that he's in denial..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so here's chapter 4. Let me know what you guys think. :)  
> & the song in this chapter is Carry You by Union J which I am so fucking obsessed with. <33

**Chapter 4**

“Ahh Zayn, thank you for meeting me. Please have a seat.” Zayn closed the door carefully before taking the seat in front of Mr. Steinson’s desk. Mr. Steinson clasped his hands together and looked at Zayn. “ So Zayn, you have been with us for quite a while and I know you have been working your ass off to get to the top and I don’t think I have told you enough how much I appreciate that. It is hard workers like you who make this company what it is. That being said, I was more than happy to push for you to be in the showcase. Your designs had some very unique details that I think people in the fashion industry have failed to see. Lucky for you, the rest of the team agreed with me.” He gave Zayn a smile as he continued. “We all think your designs are superb and we have decided to not only let you partake in the showcase but close it, because, as you know, the quote goes ‘save the best for last’. So, congratulations!”

Zayn sat there, letting everything sink in. His mouth was hung open and his eyes wide. Mr. Steinson just chuckled, letting it all sink in for him.

“I-I-I’m in!? Really!?” Mr. Steinson nodded. “Oh my gosh thank you so much sir! I promise I won’t let you down. I will make you proud to have given me this amazing opportunity; you will not be disappointed.”

“Zayn, with you, I don’t think I ever could be. I wish you the best of luck and if you need anything at all, just let me know and I will be glad to be of assistance.”

Zayn stood up when Mr. Steinson did and shook his hand. “Yes sir, thank you sir.”

Zayn walked out after that, practically sprinting to his car. When he got in, he cheered and danced in his seat, too excited to control himself. He picked up his phone and was about to call Harry when he realized he couldn’t. Harry had been rude to him this morning, and not to mention what he did last night; he didn’t deserve to know. At least not until later in the day when Zayn would get over it and forgive Harry, just like he always did.

Instead, Zayn checked the time and when the neon numbers read 12:47, he turned the car on and drove.

\--

The bells on top of the door jingled, informing someone had entered. Zayn walked in and sat in the counter. The coffee shop didn’t open until one most days, but Zayn knew that door would always be open thirty minutes before.

And the reason why was standing by the end of the shop, cleaning down the tables until they were spotless.

The shop was quiet except for the low rumbling of the radio playing. Zayn had to concentrate hard to even understand one word, yet Liam preferred it this way. He never wanted to play it too loud, as to not bother the customers trying to have conversations. But he also couldn’t go without any music, and with his hyper hearing, this was his perfect option.

But Zayn was never bothered by it. Others complained sometimes, asking Liam if he could either play it louder or turn it off all together. Zayn wanted to punch all those twats in the face. He preferred it this way, because he could hear Liam’s voice singing over the radio, and there was no other sound he preferred than that.

Liam’s voice had always been home to him.

_“The stars can be so blinding_

_When you get tired of fighting_

_You know the one you can look to”_

Liam scrubbed hard at a particular spot on the table, his voice shushing quieter and his eyebrows furrowing. He smiled when he got it and looked up, finally noticing Zayn.

_“It's the least I can do,_

_'Cause when I fell, you pulled me through”_

He walked towards Zayn slowly, the towel in his hands swinging back in forth. Zayn smiled and waved, a blush settling in his cheeks when Liam didn’t break eye contact as he kept singing along.

_“I’ll carry you”_

Liam got behind the counter, hanging the towel in the rack. He grabbed a hold of the white apron that had flour handprints all around it from Ryan, the worker who used it the night before and never washed it. Liam walked around to sit next to Zayn while tying the apron around his waist. He sat down and looked at Zayn, the light muffle of lyrics coming out his mouth making both smile bigger.

_“We'll take each step together,_

_'till you come back to center_

_You know that I know the real you”_

Zayn exhaled shakily as Liam reached his hand to tangle his fingers with Zayn’s.

“Guess what?” He blurts. Liam doesn’t look up from their tangled hands, but nods in acknowledgement, so Zayn continues. “I’m going to be in the showcase!”

The grin that explodes on Liam’s face is so blinding Zayn swears he needs sunglasses. “Oh my gosh Zayn congratulations! I told you you could do!” They hug and Zayn is grateful because he can feel the blood rush to his cheeks again as he blushes, something he realizes he only does with Liam. He doesn’t let himself overthink that as Liam pulls back.

“Thanks, Li.”

“You deserve it Zayn. You worked so hard on those designs and they were pure gold I promise you.”

Zayn chuckled. “Thanks Li. I’m glad you liked them. I was really nervous but I knew you would be honest with me, even if you’re a little biased.”

“Only because I know anything you make is genius.” Liam remarked.

“Oh shush.” Zayn snorted. “Anyways, I’m going to head to the warehouse after work tomorrow to start working on actually making the designs and I was wondering if you wanted to keep me company?” Zayn asked shyly, biting his bottom lip. “If you want to that is, I know it can get kind of boring.”

Liam tipped Zayn’s chin up and kissed him on the cheek. “I’d love to, Zee. I’ll head over after my shift tomorrow yeah?”

Zayn nodded excitedly. Liam smiled and was about to say something else when Zayn’s phone started ringing. He gave Liam an apologetic look but Liam waved it off to let him know it was okay.

“Answer it. I’ll be right back anyways. You get a coffee and bag of pastries, on the house, for your wonderful accomplishment babe.” He winked before heading back.

Zayn chuckled and answered the phone, not looking at the caller ID.

“Hello?”

“Hey love, it’s me.”

Zayn’s smile faded. “Hi Harry. What’s up?”

Harry sighed audibly on the phone. “Okay, you’re still mad. Look, I’m sorry okay? I should’ve been more supportive or given you more encouragement or whatever. I know you have been waiting for this for a while and I should’ve been more thoughtful of that. So, umm, sorry again.”

Zayn wanted to stay mad, oh how he wanted to, but Harry was apologizing and he couldn’t help but let the anger ooze out him. He sighed. “It’s okay Harry. I know you didn’t mean to be mean, I was just being emotional again I suppose.”

Harry snorted. “Yeah you were.” He cleared his throat after realizing what he said. “But, umm, I was being insensitive as well. Either way how did it go?”

Liam’s voice cut through the shop, interrupted Zayn’s news. “Hey Zee, you want cupcakes or donut holes?”

“Donut holes please!” He answered back.

“Zayn,” Harry’s voice was stern, “who was that? Where are you?”

“Umm, I’m at the coffee shop. I came to pick something up for us.” He said, voice small and innocent.

“So you’re with Liam?” Harry scoffed. “Of course you are. Just hurry up and get your ass home, got it?” Zayn didn’t get to answer as the line went dead right away. He sighed and slumped down in his seat, pocketing his phone again.

“Here ya go; a French Vanilla with extra sugar and a dozen donut holes.” Liam yelled, skipping over to Zayn and dropping them in his hands.

“Thanks Li. I have to head home now, sorry.”

Liam frowned slightly but nodded. “Okay. But I’ll see you tomorrow yeah?” Zayn nodded. “Cool beans. Congratulations again, I really am so proud of you Zayn.”

Zayn smiled a toothy grin, the one reserved specifically for Liam since they were nine and Zayn was too embarrass to smile with his teeth, the two in the bottom front missing, until Liam made him and assured him he had never seen a more beautiful smile.

Zayn walked away and climbed into his car, the voice of Liam’s support and encouragement hanging in the air the whole ride home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. Prompt. Zayn believes in signs and love, always has. The bruises Harry leaves him aren't signs that they aren't in love, no matter how much Liam tries to convince him otherwise. And the peaceful silences Zayn has only shared with Liam since they were kids are not signs that Liam and he share something special.  
> And he saying they aren't signs, is not a sign that he's in denial..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here’s chapter 5 you guys. The abuse part of Zarry is shown here again so I’m sorry if anyone is uncomfortable reading it. This is all purely fiction. Let me know what you guys think and I promise I will have Chapter 6 out sooner. :p Already have part of it done. 
> 
> Thank you! xx

**Chapter 5**

Zayn sits in his car longer than necessary, just breathing in again and again. He knows Harry’s mad and he knows Harry won’t let him off easy. It angers him that they’re relationship can be so bipolar, it seriously does. Harry will never stop though, and he knows this. He’s accepted it a while ago.

Or at least he thought so. But now he just doesn’t know.

Harry loves him, Zayn knows this will always be true and that’s the only reason he’s stayed so long. Zayn never did well with relationships. His family all left him, one way or another. His friends all ditched him when they were done with him, pretending like they didn’t spend months hanging out at his tree house. Zayn had been hurt by so many people that he was able to dull most of his romantic relationships as well.

Except for Liam. Liam never left him; not when he first found Zayn at the playground, clutching a Buzz Lightyear to his chest, not when he tried to tutor Zayn in math and science but all Zayn wanted to do was focus on his literature classes, not even when he first caught Zayn smoking, even though he had admitted his strong discontent with it a hundred times.

No, he never let Zayn out of his life. Zayn might not understand why, but he sure as hell doesn’t question it either. Liam has always been his only solid ground in the world and he knows that if Liam hadn’t managed his way into his life, he probably wouldn’t be here today.

Zayn had this dumb idea growing up that he and Liam would end up together in the end. He always expected Liam to be his everything; his first kiss, his first fuck, his first love.

And he did turn out to all those things to Zayn, which sparked the idea to burn brighter and brighter. Zayn was sure Liam would finally ask him out before they left together for university.

But instead of asking, he told Zayn goodbye and left on a trip for two months. Two of the longest and most painful months Zayn had ever experienced. At first, Zayn didn’t know what to do with himself. He spent all day locked up because it wasn’t like anybody would be coming by asking him why he hasn’t seen the sun for a week.

Liam called every night and that helped; it helped a lot. But Zayn knew Liam was busy and having fun, so when he stopped calling as frequently he tried to not be hurt. When Liam did call and the conversation only lasted ten minutes before he was gone again, Zayn tried to not be torn.

But he was. So, when Liam hadn’t called for a whole week, Zayn got dressed and went to a club. He was so utterly drunk after just barely twenty minutes there. He danced with about half of the club and kissed at least a quarter of them, women and men. His words were all slurred but he ordered beer after beer, and stumbled around until the numbness settled in.

He awoke the next day with the most killer headache and on a makeshift bed on the floor of a room. He got up and opened the door, stepping out to inspect his surroundings. He only had to walk a couple more steps until he entered the dance floor and he realized he was still at the bar. A man with curly hair was putting the chairs up, whistling softly to himself.

That’s how he met Harry, the bartender. He explained to Zayn how he noticed he was completely wasted and didn’t want him to do something stupid, so he got towels and blankets and made a little bed for him in the office. Zayn thanked him and helped him put the rest of the bar up for the day, seeing as it didn't open till late again. Harry invited him out to eat after and Zayn was going to decline, let himself drain in self-pity again but Harry looked at him with hopeful green eyes and Zayn found himself accepting the invitation.

They happened gradually after that. Hanging became a natural thing for Zayn and when Harry first kissed him, Zayn didn't feel bad. Harry made him feel the numb feeling, but in a great way. It made the hole that Liam left fill up again. Zayn knew that deep down, he was just trying to replace the feeling Liam gave him but he honestly liked Harry. He was sweet and nice to Zayn, never pushing too much or asking for too much.

In a result of that, Zayn was more than happy to give Harry anything he wanted. He became more of a pushover as time went on because he didn’t want Harry to leave him. He needed some sort of affection with someone.

Zayn thinks that’s why he’s been with Harry even after all the fights and altercations; because he’s thirsty for the need of someone.

Zayn sighs and rubs a hand over his face. He knows it’s pointless to stay sitting there for long so he braces himself for the inedible.

A sigh of relief passes him as he walks inside the house and realizes Harry isn’t actually home. At least not yet. He drops the bag of pastries in the kitchen along with his keys, but takes his coffee to the living room so he can watch TV until Harry finally gets home. A marathon of Friends catches his eye and before he knows it, he dozes off to the voices of Chandler and Monica.

\--

A loud slam has Zayn waking up abruptly and sitting up. Harry stands by the doorway, slowly stripping out of his jacket and shoes but his cold stare stays fixed on Zayn the whole time. Zayn knows the glassy look is because of the numerous of beers he must of drowned at the bar. The cold look is because he is mad; properly pissed off.

Zayn gulps and stands up. “H-h-hey Harry. Umm, the donut holes are in the kitchen. Would you like some?”

Harry doesn’t response. Zayn turns around, about to head to the kitchen to get the food, when he hears footsteps behind him. He doesn’t have a chance to turn because a sharp pain in the back of his head makes him go down. He groans in pain as he lands face first on the couch. His hand reaches behind his head to cradle it but then it is grabbed onto at the wrist and twisted behind his back. Another hand pushes his head down, lower into the couch. He tries to struggle free but it’s no use, Harry has him pinned down and he is too strong for Zayn

A slurred and distant voice comes to his ear. “Stop thrashing around Zayn. You act like I’m hurting you; like you don’t deserve this for doing what you did today.” He twists Zayn’s arm more until Zayn cries out in strangled groans. “You are a little shit you know that? You try to make me feel bad because _you_ are emotional and have low self-esteem issues. Then, when I try to apologize, you go behind my back with the prick of Liam Payne? How many times do I have to tell you that I don’t want you alone with him!?”

Harry finally lets go of Zayn’s arm and Zayn breathes a sigh of relief. It turns into a cry when Harry takes a fistful of Zayn’s hair and pulls on it to stand him up and face Harry. The arm Harry twisted is at his side, defenseless and throbbing in pain. Harry knows he can’t defend himself and with that he sends a hard punch to Zayn’s stomach, making him double over in pain.

“Liam always knows the best doesn’t he?” Harry snarls at Zayn, cupping his face in his hands so Zayn has to meet his eyes. “You always have to go running back to him like he is some kind of God. Well, guess what, he isn’t!” Harry slaps Zayn and pushes him down so he lands in the floor with a loud _thud._ Zayn cries out again, tears streaming down his face, because he landed on the bad arm and he can’t even feel it anymore. Blood is trickling down his nose and mouth. Harry looks at him and sends a hard kick to his back, then his legs, and finally another to his stomach. Zayn gasps, the blood from his mouth coming heavier now and he’s having a hard time breathing.

Harry kneels down and stares at Zayn’s helpless body on the floor. He trails one of his hands softly and gently over his legs, pinching his hips, and grazing it over his upper half. He caresses Zayn’s cheek and Zayn thinks he might’ve smiled a bit if it wasn’t for the horrible pain his body was in.

Harry pulls Zayn’s face closer to his and lets their lips graze casually, but that’s the extent of it. Against Zayn’s lips, he whispers. “I can’t even bring myself to care anymore; that’s how messed up you are and have made me.” Zayn gasps, hurt and brokenly, but Harry only shrugs and slaps him once more before retreating upstairs.

Zayn cries and whimpers all night, not moving from the floor. He can only feel pain shooting from everywhere in his body. He knows he will have bruises tomorrow and won’t be able to function correctly.

He just prays no one notices.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. Prompt. Zayn believes in signs and love, always has. The bruises Harry leaves him aren’t signs that they aren’t in love, no matter how much Liam tries to convince him otherwise. And the peaceful silences Zayn has only shared with Liam since they were kids are not signs that Liam and he share something special.
> 
> And he saying they aren’t signs, is not a sign that he’s in denial..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so here’s chapter 6. I hope you guys like it. Let me know what you think by giving Kudos and commenting and all that good stuff. :) As I have it planned now, there is only going to be two more chapters. So yeah, hope you guys have been enjoying this. & the song mentioned here is Ghost by Sky Ferreira. xx

“ _Oh remember when you said_

_That I was sick inside the head_

_I'm just half way there_

_My common sense hanging by a thread”_

Zayn wakes up, gasping and then groaning at the cold tile underneath him. It seems that he had fallen asleep on the same place he had been laying, the dried blood on the floor only proving him correct. He tries to sit up but can only do it if he does it as slowly as possible, one limb at a time.

He groans and whimpers the whole time but as long as he can move a bit, he thinks it’s okay.

As he stands up he realizes his legs suffered the least damage and he is thankful he can walk; it’s slower than usual granted, but it goes by almost unnoticeable. His arms and stomach is another thing though. The arm that suffered the most pain is practically limp on his side, only rising up if Zayn uses the other bruised hand to lift it. Every breath he lets out is almost as painful as the breaths he takes in.

He turns to the clock on the wall and notices that it’s almost noon. He’s thankful because that means Harry has to have left already, since he started taking another shift a couple weeks ago. Zayn doesn’t know how he would’ve reacted if Harry had been here when he woke.

He wants to walk to the kitchen but instead opts for sitting down in the couch to try and relax more. He sits and sighs, new tears coming down his face but they go unnoticed really. Zayn reaches towards the table on the side of the couch to get the remote when his hand touches something else instead.

He turns his head and sees on the table a plate of eggs and last night’s donut holes, as well as a glass of water, and two pills, for the pain he assumes. He doesn’t reach for the breakfast, can’t bring himself to even touch it without wanting to throw up at thoughts of last night. He reaches for the pills instead and puts them in his mouth, following by a big gulp of water. He goes to place the cup back when he sees something else on the table.

A blue sticky note is underneath where the pills used to be. Zayn picks it up and reads it slowly and carefully.

_Eat some breakfast and take the pills, you’ll probably need them_

_See you later_

_-Harry xx_

Zayn knows that Harry won’t apologize for this; it’s sort of silent deed between them. Leaving him pills is probably the closest thing to an apology he’ll get from Harry, and if it was another situation he might’ve been fucking thrill for it.

But right now, all he is is angry and the constant pain just reminds him of it.

Suddenly he feels suffocated in the house and he gets up, faster than before but still carefully enough that he doesn’t hurt himself, and goes towards his clothes. He takes out a pair of joggers and a long sleeve shirt. He can’t risk having people see but he also isn’t in any mood to try and put on jeans or a suit.

After changing he heads out, taking hold of his jacket and keys. He gets out the door as fast as possible in his state and speeds off, drowning in the music filling his car once again.

_“What did I do_

_To make you so cruel?_

_I’ve got this ache_

_Inside my heart”_

\--

“Zayn? Zayn are you in here?” Liam calls out as he enters the warehouse. The warehouse was huge, absolutely huge, and had about every type of fabric known to man. Every new room was given to a type of fabric; a room for cotton, another for silk, another for demin, etc. A whole room was even filled with different buttons!

And Zayn loved it. He used to bring Liam here when they were younger and just walk around, feeling the fabrics and getting new ideas as he looked. The owners had seen him so many times here before, they gave him the basement as a type of ‘fashion room’ for him to come and work on his own things.

Liam passed by the front of the warehouse, waving hi to Cindy in the register, and made his way to the stairs for Zayn’s room. He took them quietly, not wanting to bother Zayn with the noise, but when he got there, music from the speakers were blasting. Zayn was hunched over his desk sketching with his tongue sticking to the side; one look that Liam knew meant he was deep in work.

Zayn hadn’t caught sight of Liam yet, so Liam went around him to hug him from behind. “Hi Zee.” He said, as he laced his arms around him. Instead of answering, a hiss of pain was let out of Zayn’s mouth.

Automatically Liam flinched back, leaving a big space between them. Zayn let out a couple of whimpers as he stood up straight and turned to face Liam, a hand on the table for leverage. His eyebrows were knotted together in discomfort still but he gave Liam a small smile.

“Hi.” He said softly.

“Zayn,” Liam breathed, “oh my gosh are you okay?” Zayn stared at him and only nodded, not making eye contact. Liam took a step forward. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing Li, just drop it. You surprised me that’s it.”

“Zayn,” Liam said, reaching towards Zayn. Zayn just stared at Liam’s hand, which was reaching towards his really damaged hand. He tried to push it to get it up but it wouldn’t move voluntarily at all. Zayn looked back at Liam and used his other hand to put his damaged hand in Liam’s hand.

Liam looked at him, confused, and Zayn was purposely looking at the floor. Liam lifted Zayn’s hand and then let go, watching it drop and fling back to where it was and Zayn hissed again.

“What’s wrong with your hand Zayn?” Liam asked.

“Nothing,” Zayn answered, “I slept on it all night so it’s a little numb.”

Liam grabbed the arm again and quickly, he pushed the sleeve of it up and gasped. “Zayn, what are these from?” Yellow and purple bruises were spotted all over his arm. Zayn kept staring down, his eyes screwed shut. Liam grabbed the other arm and pulled the sleeve up, finding it almost identical to the first one. He placed them down gently at his sides and used his now free hands to grab the hem of Zayn’s shirt.

Zayn’s eyes opened and he used his better hand to try and stop Liam. “Liam, no don’t.”

Liam pretended as he didn't hear and pulled it up anyways. Both he and Zayn let out gasps; Liam’s in surprise and anger and Zayn’s in hurt and pain. Zayn’s stomach looked like it had been used as a punching bag. Bruises were covering it all around and Zayn’s ribs stuck out, more noticeably than they should to be healthy.

"Zayn," Liam breathed. His eyes kept running over Zayn's body. He could feel Zayn shivering and trembling as they were closer to each other now.  Zayn was making these broken gasps and whimpers in front of him and it was absolutely killing Liam.

Finally, Zayn opened his mouth, as if about to speak, but instead he just stared at Liam and Liam felt like he wanted to scream. Zayn's legs gave out and he fell to the floor. Luckily Liam caught him quickly so he didn't hit the floor hard. Instead he let them slide down, Liam moving around so his back was against the table and Zayn was practically sitting on his lap.

Zayn hid his face against Liam's neck. Strangled whispers of 'I'm sorry' were mumbled by his neck. Liam hushed him and rocked him back and forth, using his hand to massage his lower back.

"I'm sorry Liam, I am so sorry." Zayn cried out.

"Zayn, you have nothing to be apologizing for. You did nothing wrong. You should not be taking the blame for anything." Liam argued. Zayn shook his head against Liam's neck, not agreeing with Liam's statement.

"Zayn, look at me please." Zayn didn't move, only shuddered lightly. "Zee please." Liam pleaded. With a sigh, Zayn lifted his head so he was eye level with Liam. His eyes were red from all the crying and he had bags underneath his eyes from the countless nights he laid in bed at night, contemplating on how life could possibly get better.

Liam looked at him, searching in his eyes, before he started to speak. He looked down and caught sight of Zayn's neck, where fingertips were faintly noticeable. He raised a shaky hand and traced the fingerprint. Zayn let out another broken sound and Liam looked up to find him about to tear up again. Liam stopped touching his neck and let his hand fall, only to intertwine his fingers with Zayn's.

"Zayn," Liam said, voice gentle as if pleading, "please stop this. Please get out of this. The relationship you have with Harry is not a healthy one. You're in an abusive relationship and you are the victim. Please stop letting yourself be beat to the pulp by someone who doesn't deserve you. Harry doesn't deserve you. He doesn't deserve to be with someone as nice and sweet and loving as you. Zayn, you deserve someone so much better. You deserve someone who will treat you right. Someone who will show you and make you feel just how loved and great you really are. You deserve someone who will encourage you and believe in you. You need someone who knows what they have and know you are way too perfect to let go."

Liam used his free hand and lightly pressed it to the back of Zayn's neck. Liam looked at Zayn, the two not breaking eye contact throughout Liam's speech.  Liam used the hand on Zayn to press him forward until their mouths were almost touching. "You need someone who has always been there for you and will always be there for you." With that, Liam leaned in all the way until his lips were pressed against Zayn's.

Zayn gasped and stayed still for a beat, letting Liam move his lips gently against his. He didn't want to push Zayn but he also couldn't hold back anymore. He wanted to show Zayn that he could be everything for him; that he'd be willing to be everything for him.

Finally, Zayn broke out of his thoughts and wrapped his arms around Liam's neck, pressing his lips deeper into the kiss. He kissed back with fever and passion, this feeling with Liam taking control. Zayn always knew Liam would be the one for him and the kiss only proved it. Liam kissed him and held him with so much care and love, both of which Zayn had been deprived of by everyone except Liam.

Zayn pushed Liam down until he was lying on the floor, Zayn still on top of him, and kissed him harder and faster. Liam's hands held Zayn waist. He kept a strong hold but when Zayn hissed out softly against his lips, Liam loosened his hold as to no hurt him. The need for air seemed to go down as their need for each other went up.

Even as the kiss sped up and leaned more towards lust driven now, Liam tried to put all the love he had hidden from Zayn into the kiss. He wanted Zayn to understand that he could treat Zayn so much better than anyone else. He could be the lover that Zayn always dreamed of. He just needed a chance.

Finally, the kiss slowed down until they had stopped moving and were just breathing against each other while their lips stayed touching. Zayn was breathing deeply, the events of today and yesterday spiraling in his mind. He leaned back and opened his eyes, to find close-eyed Liam laying there, a smile on his face. Zayn wanted to remember this look; Liam happy and blissed.

But when he closed his eyes, he pictured Harry; Harry, his longtime abusive boyfriend, whom would kill him if he found out what happened today.

With a yelp, he frantically stood up, his bruised legs and arms making it harder for him. Liam opened his eyes and stared at Zayn, confused at the change of actions.

Zayn looked at him for a beat before grabbing his notebook of the table and hugging it to his chest. "I-I-I have to g-go. Sorry." With that, he turned around and limped up the stairs and out to his car. He was grateful that although Liam could've caught up to him, he still respected him enough to let him walk away and clear his head for a bit.

Zayn cursed Liam's name as he hit his head on the steering wheel for being so caring towards his feelings, even after he ran off. Zayn breathed deeply and started the car, heading back towards his hell hole to figure out what he had gotten himself into.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. Prompt. Zayn believes in signs and love, always has. The bruises Harry leaves him aren’t signs that they aren’t in love, no matter how much Liam tries to convince him otherwise. And the peaceful silences Zayn has only shared with Liam since they were kids are not signs that Liam and he share something special.
> 
> And he saying they aren’t signs, is not a sign that he’s in denial..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so here’s chapter 7 you guys. :) I hope you all like this chapter. Thank you for the Kudos you’ve given me here, Bookmarks, and for the comments as well, it means a lot. I have one more chapter and then this story will be done. I am also posting a One-Shot after this but it is Narry, so if you are interested, please check that out and let me know.
> 
> Feedback is greatly appreciated! :) xx

Chapter 7

"Shit," Zayn curses underneath his breath as he walks into the living room. The door has always had a squeak to it and though he tried to be as quiet as possible walking in, the squeak was still audible.

Zayn pushes the door close, dropping his keys on the table, before turning back around. He sucks in a breath when he sees the TV is on, but releases it when he notices Harry is passed out on the couch. He probably just got home, seeing as his shoes were still on and his jacket was balled up by his head, being used as a pillow.

Just catching sight of Harry makes Zayn's head hurt and stomach churn. He tip toes past him, just wanting to take a nice shower and escape his life for a minute. He hears a vibration come from the coffee table and pauses, scared it will wake Harry up. But Harry doesn't move; doesn't even flinch.

Zayn passes past the table, looking down at the phone, and stops. The incoming message is blinking and it catches Zayn's attention. He looks over at Harry again, making sure he hasn't woken up, and reaches for the phone. He unlocks it easily and reads the message.

_From: Jen_

_Got out of plans! ;)_

Zayn's eyebrows furrowed. Zayn knew most of Harry's coworkers and none of them had the name of Jen. He doesn't even remember Harry ever mentioning her name. Why does it matter to Harry if she canceled her plans? And why is a winky face intentionally inserted?

Zayn was never one to be extremely jealous but the interaction that was sent between them did have him a little curious. Looking quickly through Harry's phone history, he saw that the two had been interacting for a while now. Many calls and texts were in her favor, some even very late at night or early in the morning.

Zayn shook his head and put the phone back where it was. He went up the stairs, undressing himself as soon as he reached his bedroom. He left the clothes trailing as he headed for the bathroom. Making sure to not face the full length mirror, he turned the water on until the steam filled the room and blurred the mirrors.

He stepped inside and sighed in relief when the water started calming his body. Although it stung his bruises a bit, the comfort he was feeling overpowered it. He stood there and let himself breathe. He knew he should really think about what happened with Liam and his situation with Harry but, _god_ , he was just so tired of thinking. His life had been such a crazy roller coaster. All it seemed like he ever did was think and think and think and look where that had gotten him. He just wanted a time in his life where he didn't have to think about what he is doing and what is going to happen. He wants to be able to be in a place in his life where it is okay to be uncertain; that his life won't fall apart if he is.

He tries to stay in the shower for as long as he possibly can, keeping his mind in a neutral blank, but when his fingers start looking strangely similar to dried up prunes, he turns the water off and steps out. He dries himself off quickly before making his way back to the bedroom. He makes sure to wrap the towel around his whole body and not just his waist, in case Harry woke up and was walking about.

Going into the bedroom, he walks towards his dresser and pulls out a pair of washed out joggers and sweatshirt. He pulls them both on, instantly perking up a bit at the warm sensation they kept his body in. He finds his flip flops underneath the bed and puts them on, too lazy to put on socks but not wanting to walk around barefoot either.

He grabs the towel and starts running it over his hair, drying it up so it doesn't drip on to his sweatshirt. After realizing he hasn't really eaten anything all day and his stomach is kind of growling, he starts heading downstairs, still drying his hair.

He's humming quietly to himself, going down the steps, when a sound makes him stop. He faintly hears whispering and then he hears a groan, one that he knows is Harry's. He reaches the bottom step and peeks his face in, slowly as to not draw intention. He hears a high pitched moan at the same time he finally catches sight of what is happening.

Thinking about it, Zayn did think he heard the doorbell while in the shower, but he just assumed it went unanswered.

But apparently that wasn’t the case.

Harry is standing by the doorway, his arms around the blonde girl he has pressed against the door. Her legs are wrapped around Harry's waist and her arms are around his neck, rubbing gently against the hairs there. One of Harry's hands is holding her up while the other is running up and down her torso, slipping underneath her shirt.

Zayn stands there, completely dumbfounded. He knew he and Harry had been becoming more difficult with each other but he honestly never suspected something like this. The reason he had even bothered staying this long was because he was sure, _so sure,_ that Harry loved him.

He never thought Harry stopped loving him, yet here he was sucking on some random girl's face.

Zayn doesn't realize his eyes are watering until he breathes out and it comes out louder than expected; almost like a broken cry.

Harry and the girl, Jen, Zayn guesses, pull apart, obviously hearing the noise. Harry turns and when he catches sight of Zayn, his eyes widen. Many emotions pass by his eyes; surprise, worry, fear, anger, and guilt. Zayn stands there, his tears now falling without help and the towel he was holding slips down his fingers and pools at his feet.

Harry finally seems to come to his senses after being frozen in place. He pulls the girl’s legs from around him until she is standing, and moves away from her. She starts talking but then Harry sends her a cold glare, one just screaming for her to shut up. He reaches around her and pulls the door open, signaling for her to leave. Jen seems almost hurt at Harry kicking her out. She scoffs and sends Zayn a mean look, before strutting her way out the door.

Harry closes it and rests his forehead against the door for a moment, before turning to face Zayn. They stare at each other, both showing no real emotion.

Harry sighs and breaks the silence first. "What are you doing home so early?" he asks, running a hand through his hair.

Zayn shrugs and in a small voice answers, "I could be asking you the same question, although I seem to have just walked in on the answer."

"It isn't what you think Zayn."

Zayn scoffed. "Oh, so you weren't just sucking on that girl's face in my house?"

Harry narrowed his eyes. "Excuse me, your house?"

"Yes," Zayn answered confidently, crossing his arms, "I am the one who pays the bills and expenses. I am the one who pays the utilities and any maintaining work needed. I'm the one who does everything!" He yells.

"Watch it Zayn," Harry cautions, "don’t overdo yourself either. I will not allow you to talk to me like that."

Zayn narrows his eyes and steps closer to Harry. "Do you not understand what just happened? I caught you cheating Harry. I think I will talk to you anyway I want to."

"I think you won't." Harry challenged, stepping forward as well.

"What are you going to do? Cheat on me again and leave with that bottled blonde Jen?"

"How the hell do you know her name?" Harry snarled.

"Is that really what you are focusing on Harry? You haven't even tried explaining yourself, you just keep trying to make me back off. What do you have to say?"

A look of almost uncertainty passes by, a little too quickly for Zayn to really pick out. Harry just shrugs. "I don't know what you want me to say."

Zayn let out an exasperated breath. "How about 'Zayn you’re a piece of shit and even though you have been with me all these years while I treated you like shit, I don't love you anymore and don't want to see you. Bye sucker.' I think that's pretty clear on what is happening."

Harry flinched and his eyes narrowed. "I never said I didn't love you anymore."

"You've been abusing me for years and been cheating on me for a while now. The last time you told me you loved me was the last time I deliberately had sex with you and wasn't forced, which was years ago. How the hell do you expect me to believe you love me?" Zayn said, voice cracking in between.

After a beat of Harry standing with his collected stance, his shoulders sagged and he rubbed a hand across his face, his eyes looking tired and sad. "I-I do love you okay? I know I've done some stuff that look bad but I never stopped loving you and I know you haven't stopped loving me, if not you would of left before. Look, I'm-I'm sorry okay? Is that what you want?" Harry asks, a pained expression taking Zayn by surprise.

If somebody had asked Zayn a couple of weeks ago, he would've said that yes; that's all he had ever wanted. All he wanted was to hear Harry recognized what he was doing and that he was sorry about the pain he had caused.

All he had wanted was Harry to admit he still loved him.

But, that was what he _had_ wanted. It's not what he wants anymore.

"No," Zayn answers, "it's not what I want. You should've said this to me before Harry. But you never did. You let me deal with heartbreak after heartbreak; all that you have caused. You have been okay with hurting me, both physically and emotionally. You never even batted an eye. You let it happen and you expect me to be okay with it just because you decide to say something now when I catch you in the act?"

Harry looks at him, almost desperately. "What are you saying? You're not going to-"

"Yes," Zayn interrupts, "I am. I'm sorry Harry but I think it's better for me if I just," Zayn sighs, "if I just get out of this. I've been too suffocated and god I just need to _breathe_. And all these years with you, you have never let me breathe once."

Harry doesn't say anything, just stands there like a statue looking at Zayn. Zayn knows he still has tears falling from his face.

But he knows he is right; he needs to get out of this. It is the best and safest solution for him, but it doesn't change the fact that Harry was his first and only real relationship. He had spent so many years trying to be happy but he never could.

And he knows the only way he really can be is by leaving Harry once and for all.

"I'm sorry Harry." He whispers, broken and hurt, as he goes to walk to the door. He needs to go see Liam and talk to him because although he might be making Zayn more confused, he is the only one who can control him as well.

He walks past a still silent Harry and reaches up to kiss his cheek. He starts walking away when a strong hand wraps around his wrist and pulls him back in forcibly.

"Don't Zayn," Harry says, voice strong and malice but eyes hurt and pained, "you can't leave me. You aren't leaving me." He states, his hold on Zayn getting stronger and stronger.

Zayn hisses, his hand still stinging and more sensitive because of yesterday. "Harry," Zayn whispers. He looks straight into Harry's eyes and says three simple words.

"You're hurting me."

Harry gasps, and looks down at his hold on Zayn's wrist. He pulls back and backs up until his back hits the wall. He looks down at his hands, as if they were foreign objects, and looks at Zayn with teary eyes. "Zayn," he cries brokenly.

A pain for Harry beats in his heart but the pain because of Harry in his heart beats so much stronger. He shakes his head as he backs up to the front door. He pulls it open and steps out, not letting the cry he hears from inside stop him.

"I'm sorry love." Both boys say as the door closes between them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. Prompt. Zayn believes in signs and love, always has. The bruises Harry leaves him aren't signs that they aren't in love, no matter how much Liam tries to convince him otherwise. And the peaceful silences Zayn has only shared with Liam since they were kids are not signs that Liam and he share something special.  
> And he saying they aren't signs, is not a sign that he's in denial..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here’s the last chapter you guys. :) I hope you guys like it and if you do please show it by Kudoing and commenting, etc.. Thank you for liking Red Cups of Love as well. :) You guys are great!   
> So, here you go and let me know what you think! x

_“Zayn, you deserve someone so much better._

_You deserve someone who will treat you right._

_Someone who will show you and make you feel just how loved and great you really are._

_You deserve someone who will encourage you and believe in you._

_You need someone who knows what they have and know you are way too perfect to let go."_

Liam’s words were playing on repeat in Zayn’s head. The whole ride to Liam’s house, Zayn didn’t know what to do. The tears clouded his vision and made everything blurry; it was a miracle really he didn’t hurt himself. He was breathing heavily and he was sure anyone who caught a glimpse of him would be frightened at his state. But still, Liam’s voice pushed him.

He walked through Liam’s apartment, the doorman not even bothering to say something as he sped walked past him. Zayn maneuvers his ways through people, for the first time in his life not caring what they thought of him.

He was determined.

He got into the elevator and took it up. Once the doors closed, he rested his head against the wall and let out a broken sigh. His head was hurting, his eyes were tired, and his breath was still unsteady.

His whole life he had been unhappy and scared but he always knew what was going to happen. He would always end up back home with Harry and he dealt with that. Now, he has absolutely no idea what is going to happen. He isn’t going back to the same relationship with Harry, that’s for sure, but that’s all that is. He doesn’t know what Liam will say, what he’ll do, what Harry will do; he doesn’t know anything.

He realizes this is what he had wanted in the shower; to be okay with being unsure. But in his situation, he can’t decide if he is.

The elevator dings and he raises his head, wiping off his tears in the process. He walks out and heads to Liam’s apartment, slower and more cautioned than before. Thoughts of uncertainty get louder and louder the closer he gets to the door.

When he finally reaches the door, he doesn’t do anything. He stands there looking at it, like if the magic code to happiness will come to display. His breathing starts getting louder and cracks and he feels suffocated again.

He rests his back against the door and let’s himself fall to the ground. He wraps his arms around himself as his knees come against his chest. He cries and cries until his throat is burning and he can’t deal with it anymore. His head, which was thumping loudly, now just feels numb. His body feels so exhausted from all of today’s events, he feels like he’s in a dream.

He hears a voice from farther down the hall but he doesn’t register it. All he knows is that it is the voice that has saved him countless times before and it is calling his name.

_“Zayn!”_ The voice calls out more urgent than before.

The sound gets closer and closer but Zayn can’t lift his head or say anything in response. Suddenly, he feels a presence next to him. He gets lifted from the ground and all he can do is lean his head against Liam’s broad shoulders and chest. He doesn’t notice when Liam opens the door, he just feels him moving inside and sitting on the couch, Zayn still in his arms.

Liam rubs his back and whispers things to him; things Zayn can’t really understand but sound so nice and sweet. He falls asleep to the voice of an angel once again.

\--

Zayn wakes up but doesn’t move, decides to fall into the warm embrace for longer than necessary. He knows Liam can sense he’s awake, but he doesn’t do anything to bring attention to it. He only pulls Zayn closer to his body and keeps singing in his gentle tone.

_“Could it be so that god always knew?_

_Giving us all these chances we blew,_

_Making it accidentally me and you,”_

Zayn chuckles slightly, one of his hands tracing random patterns on Liam’s chest. “Still singing that song Liam?”

Liam nods his head. “Kind of always in my head you know?” Zayn hums in agreement but doesn’t saying anything else.

“So,” Liam says instead, “are you going to tell me why I came home to find you in front of my door?”

Zayn stays silent and Liam does as well. It’s a couple minutes later when Zayn finally says, “Harry cheated on me,” in a calm voice that has Liam perplexed.

His arms tighten around Zayn, squishing him a little too hard but Zayn doesn’t really mind. “He did _what?”_ Liam says, voice tight and angry.

“I got home and he was sleeping so I went into the shower. He didn’t realize I was home so when I got out and went downstairs, he was making out with a girl he had pressed up against the door. I think they’ve been seeing each other since he got his supposed second shift.”

Liam huffed and shook his head in disapproval. “How _dare he do that to you!?”_ He started pushing himself off the couch and loosening his hold on Zayn. “I’m going to kill him!”

Zayn puts his hands on Liam’s chest, pushing him back. “No Liam stop. It’s okay.”

Liam looks at him with wide eyes but he at least stays put. “It’s _okay?_ How can you say that Zayn?”

Zayn shrugs. “Because Liam, it lead me to finally see what was wrong. It made me realize how bad of a relationship we actually had. I should’ve left Harry the moment he laid his hands on me but I didn’t. All these years, I still didn't because I thought he still loved me. I thought he would come to realize on his own the pain he made me go through. But instead he crossed the line. And I am happy he did because if he hadn’t, I don’t know if I would’ve had the courage to stand up for myself and tell him I was done.”

Liam tries to keep his face cool but his lips twitch up a bit. “You’re done?” He asks as he wraps his arms around Zayn again and leans back.

Zayn rests his head on Liam chest. “I am. I can’t deal with what Harry does anymore. I deserve to be happy. I deserve to be loved. And the only person who has ever made me unconditionally happy is you, Liam.”

Liam kisses his forehead and puts his chin atop of Zayn’s head. “I can make you so happy Zayn. I have always loved you. You don’t understand how sorry I am for everything you’ve been through. I hate the fact that if I hadn’t gone on that stupid trip you wouldn’t be in this situation. I need you to be happy Zayn because you’re the one person in the whole world that deserves it the most.” He places his fingers underneath Zayn’s chin and lifts his head so they can meet eye to eye. “Please Zayn, let me make you feel happy and loved. Please.” He pleads to Zayn, his eyes determined.

Zayn smiles and nods his head. His gaze turns to Liam’s lips and he says, “You already do,” before he surges forward and places his lips on Liam’s.

Liam kisses him back, letting his hands wrap around Zayn’s neck and pull him closer. Zayn fists his hand on Liam’s shirt. They kiss and it’s so undeniably sweet; never too much and Zayn just wants to cry in all he has missed out.

They pull back and sit there, holding each other in Liam’s old apartment, on a couch they’ve sat in hundreds of times, surrounded by a silence that Zayn feels like he can _finally_ handle.

He is so unbelievably blissed out and all he can feel is Liam all around him; Liam’s voice getting louder and louder in his head.

_’You’re tired, you’re broken, you’re cut and you’re bruised_

_But nothing’s too heavy – just hold on,_

_I’ll carry you’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs: One in a Million by Midnight Red and Carry You by Union J! :3 xx


End file.
